


Oddly Reunited

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Odd Squad (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Car Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Smut, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Years after leaving Odd Squad, now a young man Otis finds himself pulled back into the mix not to save the world, but to reunite with Olympia in somewhere they can be alone.
Relationships: Otis/Olympia
Kudos: 11





	Oddly Reunited

When looking back on his old life it all seemed like some kind of hazy dream. Nothing quite felt real, or maybe it was just that he wasn't remembering it the right way. There would always be a detail off, something missing from the picture. Sometimes memories were so stiff that it was blatantly fake, like some crappy movie that sounded like a group of monkeys wrote the script. As time went on memories became so foggy that it was hard to get any details of his own childhood.

Only a few things were grounded in fact.

One, he had been raised by a group of evil ducks as a Villain before being raised by an over a century old young girl named Ms. O, or Oprah to her friends. Not that he could fully remember her, only a name with no face to match. The second was that stuffed into the back of his closet was an old blue suit with a small golden badge describing him as Agent Otis.

It was what was in the pocket of the blue suit that had his memories attempting to break through the wipe. It was a picture of himself and what looked like his old partner, a girl with similar brown hair and a pair of red glasses. Who, despite looking cute, also seemed like she would have been a lot of work and always talking.

Otis bounced his knee, sitting on the edge of his bed examining this photo. In every wrong memory, she was there. Sometimes vivid and clear, seeing how he grew up alongside her before just suddenly coming to a stop after some blinding flash and holding her hand tight. Others she was just as hazy as other memories. Otis couldn't remember her name. That's what pained him. This girl was they key to his memories and yet there was no way to actually find out who she really was. Just some little girl in an old photo that looked like it was taken at least five years ago. As they both looked like they were just entering teenagehood rather than about to turn legal.

A girl that was going to be harder to find then a nice duck, and he had never known a nice duck.

He had tried searching through Facebook but that just found him a bunch of girls from school. For some reason, not having a name for the girl was heavily limiting his searching capabilities. Something that the former agent wasn't a fan of.

Otis continued to stare hard at the picture, reading it over for any ounce of detail he somehow missed. A number, a code, her name on the badge. But there was nothing. Throwing it down in frustration, the boy had the impulse to just burn it and everything else from his youth.

However something stole his attention.

Sitting on the nightstand was his phone, suddenly vibrating much longer than it should have. Intense and loud, the thing nearly rattled itself over the edge before Otis picked it up. There was a new text, though it wasn't through any of his apps. Instead coming from an unnamed app and an unnamed sender who simply signed the message with '- Best of luck, O. You deserve this.'.

Otis sat back down and opened it up to read the full thing. His eyes went wide as a few small memories flooded back into his head, piecing together a few little bits of his seventeen-year-old life's puzzle.

First came a small text, warning him to be more careful with precious photos. Flickering his eyes to the photo lying on his floor, then back to the text.

He started to read but was so easily lost in the message about some secret agency, names he didn't know and things being asked that Otis simply didn't have the ability to remember. But there was one name that sparked a fire in him. Finally something clicked. There was a name to a face. That girl from the photo, with the pretty face and cute glasses he could finally see vividly through his whole memory.

Her name was Olympia.

As if the world was watching over him, his phone went off with a simple text message from an undisclosed number.

'Wanting answers? Meet us at the following location. Come alone. OS.'

Otis kept rereading the text and looking at the attached map of the city, wondering just what was going to be revealed to him, but if it meant that he would finally get answers on his past and who this girl was. He would go.

As he walked towards the meeting spot, Otis found himself tugging a little on the Odd Squad jacket, wishing that it wasn't so tight or at least they hadn't expected a seventeen-year-old boy to fit into his thirteen-year-old self's jacket. Everything else had been able to match enough that he looked like a full agent whose jacket had shrunk in the wash.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to suffer with the way too tight monkey-suit for a long time.

Turning the street corner and looking down at his phone, Otis scrunched up his nose wondering why he couldn't just be told where he was supposed to go. Rather it was a math challenge to follow coordinates and steps to find his own way to their strange location. But he was here. So when the boy looked up to find himself standing at the doorway to a large gleaming building that stretched up high into the sky with thousands of windows and a large bright sign written with long cursive letters. It was a pretty mix of black and gold, stone and glass and steel. Otis gulped as he closed a hand around the golden door handle.

Nodding his head at the building, as memories of breaking into the Underground Headquarters while trying to stop a group of adults trying to take over and stop Weirdness as business, came back to him. He wasn't sure if this was their new headquarters, but if it was then it was definitely an upgrade to the last one. He wasn't sure why the building had a large neon Hotel sign on it, but he guessed it was a way to hide in public sight.

Walking inside sent the world spinning as Otis looked up to find himself standing in the lobby of a lavish building complete with a chandelier, bellhops and many people hustling around in fine clothes. He wasn't given a chance to enjoy it however, with a young hand grabbing him and pulling him towards the elevator, which he was pushed into.

"Wo-woah, wait who are you! Where are we going?" Otis stammered.

The young teen just swiped his badge against a small pad built into the wall just below the buttons just before stepping back into the lobby. Whatever he did caused a light to flash on the elevator and the doors to close on Otis, leaving the teen to wonder where he was going.

Pacing around in the steel box, Otis muttered about his own stupidity letting some kid get him trapped in some building he didn't know, in an elevator to God knows where. Was this all just some elaborate prank? A kid punking the boy with no memory of his life before he was fifteen.

"Ugh, seriously? I'm smarter than this!" Feeling the urge to punch a wall, the seventeen-year-old groaned louder.

After a few moments the elevator came to a complete stop.

As the doors of the elevator opened, he came into view of the girl from the picture. A girl grinning widely at him and releasing a loud screech of excitement as he stepped into the room with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"OTIS!" Olympia screamed, running to hug her old partner.

Otis reached out, taking her shoulders to stop the hug.

"Um… hi? Do I know you?" He asked softly, in spite of his memories flooding in enough to know her very basics.

Olympia stopped with a pout. "Oh right, the wipe…"

"Wipe?"

Nodding, Olympia darted further into the hotel room and returning with a gadget with the number 97 on it. Proudly displaying the object, Olympia pushed her glasses further up her nose. To anyone else it would simply look like a small plastic white handgun with a bright green lightbulb on the top and instead of a chamber was fitted with a strange glowing battery. It was oddly child like with it's over use of shapes.

Grinning, she pointed it at him. "This is the Memory Returnerinator… It will return your memories from the wipe! If you agree..."

Otis raised both arms in alarm, shocked that some girl he technically didn't even know was pointing a gun at him. The barrel was flat with a few small glowing red lights. "WOAH! Do-don't shoot me, I don't have any cash! I-I'll even pull out my pockets, just don't kill me. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, it's not a gun! I mean, I am going to shoot you but it's more like a laser to your brain and you won't get hurt…" Olympia stuttered, words flooding out of her in an attempt to get her partner back. But everything she said just made things worse, with the boy backing away slowly. "Otis, don't you want to remember me? Remember us?"

While he could not, she fully remembered their last day together. The moment that they had shared in the warehouse before Otis had gone to be wiped, and the chaste kiss that he planted on her lips in what was his biggest show of emotions since she had met him. A kiss that had wished that she had the selfishness to keep her partner from leaving Odd Squad, and getting his chance in the adult world. Otis deserved his chance however. Raised by ducks for villian work then trained to solve the world from oddness, he didn't get the life that the rest of them enjoyed. Thus she let him go, with a hope that they would one day see each other again.

A hope that never left her mind and ended up using her sole favor from The Big O, the former Ms. O. She wanted her partner back.

Blushing a soft pink, Olympia looked deeply into his eyes. Longing to see a hint of recognition in his surprisingly handsome face. He may not remember her but Otis had grown into quite the sexy young man, with defined features and judging by the peek Olympia got when his shirt rode up, a muscular body hidden beneath the suit. She stepped closer, aiming the gun to the ground in a show of trust. This seemed to relax him slightly, but it was when the girl pulled out her golden badge that Otis started to lower his arms. One hand went limp by his side, the other closed over his badge. The same as when they had been thirteen and the last thing Olympia ever gave him. She wished it had been a kiss they left on, but Otis's face after being wiped was painful. To see the boy she loved knowing nothing about her just hurt.

"Yo-you're… Olympia?" Otis asked in a whisper, staring her in the eye. "That girl from my photo. I-In my head, you're the only one I can remember. Sort of,"

"How?" Looking shocked, Olympia stepped closer slowly. "How can you remember me at all?"

Sifting through moments in his mind, fragments of a past completely lost to him but not forever gone, Otis tried to focus on the last thing he knew about her. The badge. But that wasn't right. It wasn't a hazy fragment that came after when he could remember everything of his life. Looking back further was hard, especially with that blinding light that appeared in his mind going that close to this 'wipe' thing they kept talking about. There was something, but it was incomplete.

Two bodies, both young but older than the photo and younger than now. Close but so far apart. The memory broke apart the harder Otis tried to recall it.

"I'm not sure… the only thing I remember from that day is my eyes staying focused on you as they, um, wiped my mind?" Otis replied, knowing that he couldn't fully explain the oddness of having the memories flooding back into his mind.

Olympia closed the gap between then, placing a hand on his cheek. He was so much taller now that she had to guide the boy downwards to get their lips close. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

Leaning into it, the teenagers came together for a sweet kiss.

While struggling between the desire to pull Olympia closer to deepen the kiss and to push her away, Otis missed the girl raising the gadget up and shooting the laser at this brain. She knew that she was taking the choice away from him but after two years of not having Otis around, she couldn't last any longer.

"O-Olympia… did you…?" Otis whispered as everything flooded back into his mind, but all Otis could focus on was the girl he now remembered loving.

Olympia nodded with a blush.

So in a move that surprised her, the boy reached around and wrapped his hand around Olympia's waist to pull her closer. Their bodies pressed together and their kiss bacem more passionate when his lips parted to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked across her lips, asking for entrance. When Olympia opened her lips, Otis' tongue slipped inside to fully explore her mouth with an eagerness he lacked all those years ago. Pinning her tongue down as he took over the cavern, exploring every inch of Olympia's mouth.

Olympia felt herself moaning into Otis's mouth, as years of passion and desire for each other returned to the pair. With the girl blushing as Otis's hold on her got tighter, with the glasses-clad girl allowing her body to relax a little and give control of it over to her partner. Both hands moved to her hips, with the muscular teenage boy picking her up and placing Olympia on his hip. As her legs wrapped around, Otis made out with heated passion.

"Mm, y-you got stronger, didn't you big boy?" Olympia moaned, feeling Otis begin to kiss down her neck. "Oooh i've wanted this for two years!"

"I was always this strong, we just never got the time for me to show it off," Otis teased before blushing. "Did you really wait for me?"

The girl kissed his nose, "Yes. I only wanted you."

The pair continued to share a few more kisses as their bodies led them further into the suite and entering the bedroom.

Carrying her over to the bed, Otis resumed kissing her deeply. Their soft lips touched for small, quick kisses that gradually grew hotter and lingered the closer they got to the bed. Otis lowered them down onto the bed, grinding down against his ex-partner and making out with all the passion they missed. The two moaned into each other while rolling around on the soft hotel bed, with their hands roaming every inch of the other body pressed to theirs. Olympia felt her lover's cock begin to grow harder in his tighter blue suit pants and his grinding becoming more intense, causing the girl to throw her head back. She was getting wet for the boy, they were just getting started.

Otis' hands worked down her jacket, finding the large buttons and popping them open. She looked hot in that tight white shirt, and with a bright red tie down between her perky breasts the boy couldn't drag his eyes away.

"I didn't realise how much I was going to miss you," He said, helping to remove her jacket. Their lips touched, with the teenagers giggling.

"I wish you never left…" Olympia admitted, wishing she could stay there held by Otis. Feeling the buttons on her shirt being undone, the girl unwrapped her legs, allowing Otis to move lower and expose her half naked body willingly. She wore a simple red bra similar to her glasses and tie that pushed up her breasts, highlighting the nipples.

Taking the softness into his hands, the hunky boy moaned. Giving her a squeeze and kissing along her breasts, Otis looked up. "You should have come with,"

Olympia looked down sadly. "The Big O, asked me to stay behind and look after Orson. He was beginning to walk and run an Odd Squad agency wasn't easy for one to do."

"There were others," Otis sunk his teeth into the softness of her neck, leaving a small mark to claim her. The way she moaned in response had Otis throbbing, with his six and three quarter inch cock begging to be released from his suit pants and introduced to the girl it had been craving for years.

"I know…"

When the boy went to unclip her bra, Olympia suddenly stopped him. Rolling around so she was on top, the skilled girl played with his buttons so they popped open very slowly to relieve him of the tightness. His biceps hardly fit, and Otis' broad shoulders threatened to tear the fabric at any moment.

Leaning up into a kiss, Otis allowed the jacket to slide off before being thrown away. His white shirt was looser but still slightly tight, allowing the petite girl to admire his abs through it. He didn't wear the tie, allowing her to trace a finger slowly down the middle of Otis' chest with a soft moan. They were both impatient to remove the shirt, so wasted no time in getting rid of it. Otis hooked two fingers inside and tugged hard, ripping off buttons in a sexy display to reveal his bare chest. Lean and strong, the boy's body was ripped in perfect definition. Two small pink nipples on pecs that could cut glass, then leading down his body was a washboard set of abs that popped to make him look unbearably sexy. Olympia's fingers traced along his defined V-line, releasing a soft moan. The Big O had taken this body away from her.

Even if she would have taken Otis back in any shape or form, she was definitely loving the improvements to her partner.

"God… your body has gotten…" Olympia whispered as she continued to feel up her partner, having only seen it a couple of times during their tenure at Odd Squad. Something she hadn't been a fan of. She loved solving mysteries and odd things, but had been unallowed to solve the greatest mystery. Otis.

"You like it? If you quit and come live with me, it's all yours." Flexing his abs and feeling down her back, the older boy's smile was genuine and sweet. He had no intentions of returning to Odd Squad, but that didn't mean she couldn't join him in a normal life. By the way her hands pressed harder onto his muscles, following the cracks, the boy knew that the idea was at least getting under her skin.

Olympia giggled, and gave him a deep kiss. "We are seventeen Otis, so even if I did leave Odd Squad fully, my parents won't let me just come live with you."

Grinning wildly, Otis rolled on top of her. With a show of strength, he ripped the middle of her bra in two so finally he could see her beautiful breasts. Feeling them up gently, the seventeen-year-old boy rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, drawing out long moans from the cute girl. He wanted to hear those sounds forever and never forget them again, so worked to please her as much as he could. Massaging her tits and grinding down into the girl's dripping wet pussy, his fingers teasing her body and his tongue tickling Olymipa's ear.

"So we'll run away! Just us doing whatever we want,"

Olympia smiled softly, knowing that the boy didn't have ties to the world like she did. His duck family were now dead after trying to take over the world once more in an attempt to increase summer. Leaving him alone in the world. She however had her family to be with and she didn't want to dump them.

"Or you could come and live with me and my family, until we are both adults…" Olympia offered, in a concession. "Then it can be me and you…"

Kissing her with heat and passion once more, the teenage boy's hands started to move lower down her body. Running fingers around the hem of her pants but only just slipping inside. It was obvious how badly they wanted each other, but they were taking things slow. For now.

Not that Olympia wanted it this slow. Blushing, she piped up as his hands continued to tease under her pants without removing them. "Y-You could remove them…"

"Are you sure?" Otis' throat ran dry and yet he felt like drooling.

When the girl offered a small nod and laid back, she spread out on the sheets to fully show off her petite body. So curvy and smooth that Otis moaned as his hand glided down Olympia's hips. Hooking into her blue suit pants, the boy slowly began to ease them down so that all she wore was a cute red tie around her neck. To his surprise she wasn't wearing any panties, as though she was expecting this to happen. Not that Otis was really surprised, or minded getting the full view of her beautiful naked body and soaking wet pussy. Juices ran down her legs and ass, making the boy thirsty.

Olympia lowered a hand down and massage her clit, working her fingers around to entice the hunky boy. Working to spread her hole open with two fingers, the brunette girl let out a sheepish sound of pleasure.

Throbbing inside his tight blue pants, the hunky boy couldn't wait to get inside her. Olympia was turning him on more than any other girl had before, whether it be a pornstar or some pretty girl from school.

"You are so beautiful, Olympia. Like, so amazing! Way better than ducks."

Kissing slowly down her pale body, Otis kept their eyes locked together. Worshiping Olympia felt so right that Otis took his time in going lower, using his tongue to tickle her from time to time. Meanwhile the boy's hands were exploring all over, following the girl's hips, taking hold of her soft ass or playing with Olympia's oh so soft tits. Rolling them around in his palm, squeezing the hard pink nipples between his fingers and flicking them using his thumbs. A blush so pink and cute came upon on her face and made Otis smile before peppering more kisses on her petite self, tracing his fingers slowly down Olympia's flawless body. Getting ever lower, closer to the spot he had wanted for years even without knowing it.

Squirming around on the clean white bed, Olympia wove her fingers into Otis' hair and played with his brunette locks.

It was only a moment later when the boy's lips finally met something sweet. Breaking eye contact, he looked down to see he had just planted a firm kiss on the girl's clit. It twitched happily, relieved to finally have a little attention from Otis. With a smirk, he continued to kiss down Olympia's pussy in order to taste some of her juices and milk out more of those sexy little moans she kept making. Biting her lip wasn't working for her, with Olympia squeaking loudly as Otis ran his tongue up her pussy.

"Oooh, O-Otis!" She cried out, bucking up from the bed against his teasing tongue. "Fe-feels so GOOD!"

"You haven't felt anything yet," Otis grinned, swallowing a mouthful of her pussy juices.

The liquid was so sweet that the boy was instantly thirsty for more, not wasting any time in licking her once more. Each time falling further in love with Olympia's taste, working his skilled tongue deeper into her hole. All the while teasing with both hands, massaging every inch of the girl's perfect body he could reach. Working on a double assault to make her cry out loud for more.


End file.
